secrets revealed
by blaisetheslytherin
Summary: first chapter i apologise the second chapter will be alot better read about harry and theo overcoming betrayl and secrets also will have yugioh charictors.5 reviews before i update constructive critism please.


i do not own harry potter or the yugioh charactors but i would love for people to read this story of twists and turns in harrys life.

Harry had enough it had been three months since sirius was sent into the veil by bellatrix lestrange, all harry had on his mind was to make sure none of his friends ended the same way his godfather did. Harry was sat in sirius' bedroom at grimmauld place and looked around and seen a photo on the floor only instead of moving about this was a muggle photo, harry concluded that this was just another way for sirius to get back at his mother for her pureblood beliefs. On the photo was a man reconised as his father James potter with black hair that seemed to grow out everywhere; height at about 5ft9 nearly 6ft; warm round hazel eyes and sharp facial features if anyone looked at the photo then they would think that this was harrys twin. A women with a baby in her arms harry recongnised as his self looked back at him with her fiery red locks curled and framed her face; emeraled eyes stared back at him she had a smile on her face.

Harry realised that a few tears had escaped his eyes, 'Harry' came the voice of molly weasley from downstair. Harry surpressed a shiver of lothing at the women in fact if harry was in the same room as any of the weasleys he was sure to shout. you see harry had visitted Gringotts the other day and harry had recieved some interesting news it turend out that harrys family was still alive, he lived in japan called Solomon evans or as he is known Solomon moto. He also got another surprise he had more magical powers he was a metamorphamagus and the powers of elements, his brothers apparently were shadow wizards they were named Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi. Also harry found out he was a pureblood and his mother was not muggleborn and was actully a Lestrange her mother was Isabel Lestrange also the mother of rodolphus, it turns out that he was his mothers twin but lily being 5 minutes older was given up because jake evans refused to allow the evans fortue and the Lestrange fortue to fall to a women. So rodolphus was sent to the lestanges to be raised as the perfect pureblood heir then rabastan was born and also sent the the lestranges as Isabel had died during childbirth. Jake had then gone on to die a few months later hit by a killing curse shot by a homeless muggleborn who resented the purebloods.

It turned out James and Lily had 6 other children who were sent to japan because they thought that the prophesy would affect them but then on a drunken night Lily got pregnant with harry and they realised that if they were to have a real chance of being a family Harry would have to the night they died they were packing for Japan set on letting Harry die. This was all reveild in their will saying Harry was not to inherit any fortune Potter, Black, Evans or Lestrange but with the other five in Japan and Harry being the only male in England and because the others were not known about by Gringotts then Harry had to inherit everything or the lines would be classed as extint because the Lestrange brothers were convicts and death eaters, Sirius had died and with his grandmother being Dorea Black he inherited the black estate and also inherited the Evans and the Potter estates.

Anyway Harry took one more look and the picture and tore it in two before pulling out his want and casting 'incedio' sending the photo up in flames. winineped away the angry tears that had fell from his eyes, anyway the reason he hated the weasleys was because they had been taking money from harrys vault at the time they only knew about the trust vault that was set up for him. The money had been sent to the prewett vault because no one would suspect it, Harry had found out and demanded the money be put back in his trust vaut the goblins decided to tell him about the other fortunes that he owned, so harry still wanting to be reaid got the money put in a vault for the tonks family. Harry had become close to andromeda and ted tonks and believe it or not the portrait of Walburga black treated him with respect as did the portraits of his great uncles and auntys he had even found the portraits of his dead grandparents, The weasleys had also known about the family being alive and decided not to tell him.

Harry left the dark room and walked down the lannding greeting the portrait of Walburga black and Orion black before descending into the kicken where remus lupin, nymphadora tonks, all nine weasleys sat aswell as alistor 'mad-eye' moody and minerva Mcgonagall and hagrid and the rest of the order were. 'You called' asked harry they all looked at each other and remus spoke in a slight gruff voice 'so you know the truth now don't you.' Harry took one look round the room in disgust but stopping on the form of blaise zabini and some slytherins who had turned spy for the order, he could not stop his heart racing though when he looked at theo 'theodore' nott. 'YES I DO AND WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE TELL ME I STILL HAD A FAMILY ALIVE NEITHER MIND A DERANGED INSANE AUNT AND UNCLES OUT FOR MY BLOOD BUT THE FACE I HAVE SIX BROTHERS AND NO ONE WANTED ME.' By the end of this the order looked at each other fearfully not wanted to really be on the recieving end of harry's anger tried to docile him 'we didn't want to add more worry to you if you knew your parents didn't want you then you may have done something stupid.' Mcgonagall answerd for the order, 'yeah well guess what im going to visit them in Japan and oh guess what i found out who my soul mate is from gringotts...','WHAT' came the outcry from the order. Ginny weasley stood up and replied seductivly 'But harry wouldn't you prefer me i can give you heirs and love.', harry looked at her in disgust before turning to theo and saying softly and lovingly 'please say you will accept me my soul mate is you and i would like to get to know you before anything happens between us.'

Thoe and the slytherins were stund before Theo got up and kissed harry softly on the cheek,'i would really like that' was the soft reply, Harry took his hand in his, sent one more look at the order and asked the slytherins to follow him up the stairs and up they went, leavin a furious order behinde them. 


End file.
